This invention relates generally to wireless networks, and more particularly, to a wireless network for communicating using multiple access points.
The use of broadband wireless networks (e.g., 802.11 WLAN) has increased due to these networks providing high-speed network access (e.g., communication speeds greater than 1 Mbps) in a wireless environment. Users of these wireless networks can move to different locations in a coverage area and maintain network connectivity. These networks are typically configured having wireless access points, sometimes referred to as hot-spots, that each provide a wireless communication range of typically about 100 meters. These wireless access points are connected to a wired network using, for example, a high-speed network connection such as fiber optics, T-1, DSL, cable modem, etc. The communication path in these wireless networks is typically from (i) a mobile user to an access point (AP) across the wireless link and (ii) from the AP to the network (e.g., wide area network (WAN)) using a wired connection. Thus, a mobile device (e.g., laptop computer) communicates with the network via one or more wireless access points. However, because of the limited range for communicating with an access point (e.g., about 100 meters), many access points are required to cover a large communication area. This then requires many high speed wired network connections, often referred to as a backhaul, for each access point. The increased number of wired connections increases the cost and complexity of such wireless networks, and sometime does not provide a practical implementation.
Networks have been developed having a mesh configuration to address the backhaul issue. In this mesh configuration, each of the access points and/or nodes in the network can communicate information between adjacent or neighboring access points and/or nodes, thus providing a form of wireless backhaul for the network. In this mesh network, a message from a mobile user can “hop” from one access point to another access point until it reaches a wired backhaul connection. Thus, a network with fewer wired access points may be implemented. However, in such a network, the effective throughput of the network is substantially reduced as the user's message travels over multiple “hops” to get to the wired backhaul. More particularly, when using a mesh routing protocol the effective network data rate drops rapidly as the number of hops increases. The decrease in throughput results from a lack of frequency planning and channel allocation to separate the bandwidth of the AP-mobile messages and the backhaul messages between access points that carry the message back to the wired network. In general, each access point has a single radio that is used to communicate with both the mobile users and the other access points in the network. The lack of available bandwidth for backhaul and frequency planning greatly limits the scalability of this mesh network architecture. As the mesh network is implemented over larger areas, a larger percentage of the total capacity (e.g., backhaul/mobile capacity) is used to transmit updates to the network routing status.
Thus, known wireless communication systems having different configurations may be complex to implement, have reduced throughput, and provide limited scalability.